i'll Wait For You
by Zucma-san
Summary: No es un adiós, es un hasta luego, por que yo siempre te esperare... -¡Cam-Romance!-


**i'll Wait For You**

**Pareja.- **Cam (CarlyXSam)

**TvShow.- **iCarly

**Advertencias.- **Yuri/FemSlash, spoilers de iGoodbye, semi AU

**Recomendación.- **Mientras escribía esto escuche mucho "Runaways" de The Killers, no esta basada en ella, pero creo que va bien con el tema

_iCarly no me pertenece. _

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/

No es un adiós, es un hasta luego, por que yo siempre te esperare... -Cam-Romance!-

/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/

**Capitulo Único**

El ambiente en la sala era nostálgico y triste, todos tenían ese sabor agridulce en la boca, ninguno quería dejarla ir, pero después de haberla visto tan decaída y deprimida, sabían que lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar con su padre, aunque fuera a miles de kilómetros del que hasta ahora había sido su hogar, pero lo extrañaba demasiado, y ellos lo sabían.

Spencer fue el primero en saberlo, para él no fue tan difícil estar lejos de su padre, había pasado mucho tiempo con su progenitor, pero Carly por otra parte, difícilmente tenia momentos junto al Coronel Shay. Era justo que su hermanita pudiera tener esa oportunidad de crear hermosas memorias al lado de su padre, como las que él mismo ya tenia, por eso, aunque sabia que se sentiría igual o mas solo, que antes de que esa pequeña niña a la que vio crecer, llegara, no se opuso, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Freddie, por otra parte, estaba triste, no lo podía negar, a pesar de todo, en el fondo sabia que su corazón era solo de Carly, lo supo con claridad en el momento en que compartieron ese ultimo beso hacia menos de veinte minutos. Podía decirle que no lo dejara, pero él mismo había soñado muchas veces con su padre le ofreciera pasar algunos días juntos y no las escasas horas al año que compartían, por eso apoyo la decisión de la morena.

El gordito consentido, Gibby seguía sorprendido de saber que Spencer no era el padre de Carly, es decir parecía su padre, cualquiera se confundiría...

Pero sin dudas y sin temor a equivocarse; el hermano, el chico enamorado y el gordito, sabían que el dolor y tristeza que ellos tenían, comprados con lo que la cuarta persona en la habitación sentía, eran nada... de vez en cuando los tres la miraban, se veía tan serena, tan calmada, que daba miedo.

Sosteniendo una botella de cerveza de raíz, dando tragos cortos de vez en cuando y mirando a la nada, Sam parecía estar en paz, como si fuera otro día cualquiera y no el día en que Carly se hiciera muy lejos de Seattle. Su mirada estaba perdida, era como si físicamente la rubia estuviese allí, pero mentalmente estaba a millones de años luz...

En algún punto de los siguientes diez y eternos minutos, los tres chicos trataron de decir algo, de quitar ese peso y tensión en el aire, pero nada salia de sus bocas, pensaban que si decían algo Sam, dejaría de lado esa mascara de paz interior y sacaría todo el dolor que sentía, lo cual sabían que la rubia estaba evitando hacer...

Y no estaba tan equivocados, si bien la noticia fue peor que una patada en el estomago y mas certera que una bala, la rubia tenia muy en claro que era lo correcto, lo que estaba bien... lo que era mejor para su mejor amiga, aunque para ella no lo fuera.

Quería llorar, gritar, romper algo, pero cuando vio como los ojos de Carly brillaron ante la oferta de su padre, le tomo todo el valor y agallas en su ser, tragarse esas ganas y ver por lo que era mejor, a pesar de que la estaba destrozando.

Fue cerca de las doce, como vil ironía cenicientesca, que Carly, junto a su padre, Steven Shay, bajaron las escaleras, cargando el equipaje de la chica. Cuatro pares de ojos los miraron con emociones mezcladas, el Coronel, se despidió brevemente de todos y tomo el ascensor, yéndose con las maletas. Una vez que el se fue, la chica morena sonrió con la misma mezcla de emociones y con algo de expectativa, lista para ver lo que Italia junto a su padre, tenían para ofrecerle.

El primero en abrazarla fuertemente fue Freddie, el chico no pudo poner el palabras su sentir y solo hizo eso, tratando de guardar en su memoria la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Después Gibby, igualmente le dio un abrazo y una ultima broma, que les saco a todos -o a casi todos- una risa nostálgica. Finalmente el mayor de los hermanos Shay, tomo a su hermanita en entre sus brazos, sabiendo que ella estaría bien pero echándola de menos desde ese instante.

Cuando se separaron, Carly miro directo a la chica rubia que estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación, ambas tenían la misma triste sonrisa. Sam se levanto y todos se fundieron en un breve pero significativo ultimo abrazo grupal, ambas chicas se dirigieron al ascensor, ya que la rubia se ofreció a acompañarla, nadie protesto, todos sabían que ellas necesitaban despedirse por un poco mas de tiempo...

Una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, ambas cayeron en un pequeño silencio, sin saber que decir, era duro separarse después de tanto tiempo juntas, pero era una decisión, de la cual ninguna se arrepentía, una por que pasaría ese tiempo junto a su padre y la otra por que sabia que la primera estaría completamente feliz.

"Toma". Dijo Sam sacando de su bolsillo el control de efectos y colocandolo en la palma de Carly.

"Sam...". El gesto la dejo sin palabras, ese control era parte de la rubia prácticamente, siempre que podía lo traía encima, aun cuando su efecto no podía darse fuera del estudio y de las emisiones del show.

"Quiero que lo tengas...". Su mirada por unos segundos se poso en los ojos de su amiga, pero incapaz de contener las lagrimas, rápidamente la aparto, mirando al piso. "...Así cuando necesites una risa, un aplauso...". Sonrió ligeramente. "O un baile improvisado". Ambas rieron, luchando por contener el llanto. "Solo tienes que apretar un botón".

"...". Se quedaron en silencio y Carly tomo el control entre sus manos, lo miro por unos segundos, apretó un botón y ningún efecto salio, pero el gesto las quebró por completo. "¡Oh Sam!". Exclamo y tiro a la rubia en un fuerte abrazo, uno que deseaban eterno, uno por los viejos y buenos tiempo, uno por todas esas memorias que a lo largo de mas de la mitad de sus vidas estaban a flor de piel, justo en ese mismo instante.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y lentamente se separaron, pero, sin saber por que, quizás el calor del momento y la despedida, hicieron que se tomaran de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, los cuales encajaron a la perfección y sin decir una palabra mas, ambas caminaron a paso tranquilo, sin preocupación, hasta el auto que llevaría a la morena a tomar ese vuelo, rumbo a Italia.

"Espera...". Dijo Sam, poco antes de que Carly lograra subir al vehículo, el Coronel en el asiento del piloto, miro por el retrovisor a ambas chicas, quizás después de todo, regresaría solo a la base.

"¿Sam?". Pregunto la chica, mirando a su amiga, quien tenia la misma expresión de dolor que ella.

"¿Puedo...puedo llevarte al aeropuerto...?". Fue la pregunta que salio de sus labios, en forma de un murmuro que solo Carly escucho, sorprendida, trato de conectar su mirada con la de la chica, pero no puedo, Sam se lo impedía, suplicándole silenciosamente que dijera que si.

"...Claro". Respondió en un murmuro igual de tenue.

Unos minutos después de explicarle la situación al Coronel, el acepto. Ambas chicas, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo del Bushwell Plaza, una vez allí, subieron a la motocicleta de la rubia, Carly sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura de su mejor amiga, abrazándola con un poco de miedo.

Sonriendo ante la sensación, Sam arranco y la moto salio del estacionamiento, con rumbo al aeropuerto. Luego de unos minutos de carretera, Carly despejo su rostro de la espalda de la rubia y observo que el camino que conducía hacia su destino. Momentos después la moto paro, justo cuando el reloj de Sam marco las doce y media.

"...Llegamos". Anuncio Sam quitándose el casco, con algo de dificultad, dado que Carly aun no la soltaba... y honestamente la rubia no quería que lo hiciera.

"...Si". Dijo finalmente luego de unos minutos, separándose de su mejor amiga, quien con su suspiro quedo, se bajo de la motocicleta, esperando a que la morena, imitara sus acciones.

Cuando ambas estaban fuera del vehículo y este se encontraba asegurado, las dos unieron sus manos y caminaron hacia la entrada, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, Sam, las guio hasta la parte de atrás, escabulléndose de los guardias, hasta que llegaron una parte con una malla, la cual separaba una parte de la carretera de la pista de aterrizaje, el ruido era fuerte pero el lugar era extrañamente muy calmado. Sabiendo que tenían algo de tiempo, ambas se acercaron a la malla y observaron los aviones.

"...Realmente voy a extrañarte". Susurro Sam, sin dejar de mirar a la pista.

"...Sam...yo".

"Tranquila, lo se... solo no puedo evitar sentirme así".

"...Me siento igual...".

"Lo se".

El silencio que durante la noche las había acompañado, de nuevo se hizo presente. Haciendo dueto con los sonidos de la pista y de los aviones.

"Te amo".

El leve murmuro saco a Carly de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que mirara a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, con expresión desencajada, tratando de obtener una respuesta a su inexpresada pregunta. Pero Sam solo siguió mirando a la pista, con la misma mirada perdida que estuvo presente en los últimos momentos de la noche, a pesar de la poca luz, la morena observo la casi invisible sonrisa de la rubia y como sus mejillas, al igual que las suyas propias, eran cubiertas por un tenue rubor.

"Siempre lo he sabido... solo que hasta ahora tengo el valor para decirlo... se que no es justo, pero... me parece que tienes derecho a saber algo que en cierta forma también es tuyo...".

La menor de los hermanos Shay, no sabia que decir, estaba completamente muda, la inesperada declaración la dejo sin palabras y desconecto su cerebro de todo pensamientos coherente.

Los minutos pasaron de forma lenta, pero finalmente el reloj de la rubia sonó de nuevo anunciando la una de la mañana, Carly tenia que abordar el avión junto a su padre en unos pocos minutos, sin decirse nada, nuevamente, ambas caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio e ingresaron en el, el Coronel Shay quien estaba esperándolas, se adelanto al verlas.

En la puerta de la sala de espera para el vuelo 180 con destino a Italia, fue el lugar donde se pararon, lista para el hasta luego final, una vez mas se abrazaron.

"Sam...yo". Trato de decir algo pero nada salia de su garganta, todo era tan repentino.

"No hace falta una respuesta a lo que dije, solo quería que lo supieras... que supieras... que no solo el internet estará aquí cuando regreses... yo también estaré... esperándote".

"Sam". Dijo separándose lentamente de la rubia, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, deseando que le queda mas tiempo para responderle, deseando que mágicamente todo en su mente se aclarara, pero era imposible.

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y Sam la limpio con su pulgar. Escucharon a Steven llamando a la morena y con un ligero beso cerca de los labios de la rubia, Carly le dio el ultimo adiós.

**Fin.**

**N.Z.- **Buenas gente! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño one-shot, hace unos días vi iGoodbye y aunque no me gusto mucho, me inspiro para escribir esto, en fin, espero leerlos en los próximos días con la actualización de iExperiment y si no, pues FELIZ FIN DEL MUNDO :DDD … digo! xD Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, pasenla bonito y asi! Nos leemos! ^^

(Twitter.- Zucma_San)


End file.
